Someone To Watch Over Me
by fiddlegal
Summary: ~*Now Finished*~ Please read and review :)
1. Someone To Watch Over Me

Someone To Watch Over Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them- trust me. Cuz if I did, well, let's just say prime time TV would be a whole lot sappier. LOL. And I took the title from the Gershwin song, which is also used in the story. I don't own that either.  
  
Takes place after Monica and Richard broke up, but Chandler never met Janice on the internet, so they never got back together.  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's. Rachel is out with Ross, and Monica is on the sofa watching Mr. Holland's Opus (it's one of my all time favorite movies). It's at the part where they find out that Cole is deaf, and Monica is crying. Chandler enters and sees her on the sofa crying. He goes over and hugs her.  
  
"Don't cry Mon," he says, "Richard doesn't deserve you."  
  
"I'm not crying over him anymore." She laughs and motions to the TV. "I always cry when I watch this movie."  
  
"Oh. Well in that case, cry your little heart out" He sits down with her. "What movie is this anyway?"  
  
"You call yourself one of my best friends and you've never seen Mr. Holland's Opus? It's only one of my favorite movies of all time. It's right up there with Sleepless in Seattle and When Harry Meet Sally."  
  
"Ahhh… So where's Meg Ryan?"  
  
"Shut up or leave"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up." There is a slight pause as she gets comfortable against him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good, you know, all things considered. My mom called to nag me about keeping a boyfriend and to give me grief about never giving her any grandchildren. Sometimes I just get so sick of her. Everything I do is always wrong and everything Ross does is always right, even if it's marrying a lesbian."  
  
"In your heart, do you think that you made the right decision?"  
  
"Yes. I want kids. I know I do." She thinks for a second. "Maybe I should go to a sperm bank," she suggests.  
  
"I don't remember this being in the book of prepared friends speeches at orientation."  
  
"I'm serious Chandler. What if I never find love? What if I never find that someone like they sing about?"  
  
"You will. I know you will. The rest of the world just needs to wise up and listen. Your someone is probably waiting just around the corner, and you'll trip over him tomorrow morning on your way to get the paper."  
  
"You know perfectly well that my paper is delivered to the apartment just like yours is Chandler."  
  
"Go with me, I'm going somewhere. As I was saying, you're beautiful and sexy and smart. There's gotta be a line of great guys just waiting to go out with you, you've just gotta figure out where this line of guys is. And if it's any consolation, I'll always be here for you."  
  
"You know, you really are a great friend Chandler."  
  
"Thanks, cuz guys just can't hear that enough."  
  
"Shhh! This is one of the best parts."  
  
Rowena is singing "Someone To Watch Over Me" (I know I'm skipping a lot in the movie, but hey, it's my story so…). Chandler puts a wisp of Monica's hair behind her ear and watches her face intently throughout the song, scared of the new feelings that he has developed within himself.  
  
There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
  
Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"  
  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
  
Only man I ever think of with regret  
  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?  
  
There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
  
Someone who'll watch over me  
  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
  
I know I could, always be good  
  
To one who'll watch over me  
  
Although he may not be the man some  
  
Girls think of as handsome  
  
To my heart he carries the key  
  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
  
Someone to watch over me  
  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
  
Someone to watch over me  
  
Someone to watch over me  
  
When the song had finished, Chandler noticed that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he gently lifted her head off of his shoulder and put a pillow under it as her laid her head back down on the couch. He got a blanket out of the closet and covered her up. He turned the TV off, kissed her forehead, and left the apartment. He leaned against the door once he was in the hallway and groaned. "Oh God," he thought. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Monica woke up as Rachel walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Someone fell asleep on the couch last night," Rachel smiled at her friend. "It's a wonderful morning to be alive."  
  
"Who are you and what did you do with Rachel?"  
  
"What? Can't a girl be happy when she wakes up?"  
  
"Not if that girl is you…" Monica shakes her head and sighs. "You were out late last night."  
  
"We had to go to a later movie because we got held up at dinner."  
  
Monica goes into her room as Ross comes out of Rachel's. They start kissing, and Monica groans as she comes out of her room wearing her robe.  
  
"And good morning to you too," she says. "As much as I'm happy for you guys, I think I'm gonna be sick." When they don't stop, she continues even though they aren't listening to her. "Don't mind me, I'll just go outside and get the paper…"  
  
She opens the door and bends down to get the newspaper, but she doesn't see Chandler walking towards her apartment to get breakfast. He's too busy worrying about how to act towards her with his newfound feelings to be watching where he's going. Just as she bends down to get the paper, she trips over Chandler as he approaches her door. Within seconds, Ross and Rachel rush out into the hall to find their friends on the floor with Chandler on top of Monica. Joey poked his head out of the door to apartment 19 to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"You know, if you were more careful, this kind of catastrophe could be avoided," Joey said.  
  
"Catastrophe? You know, Chandler, you really should lay off that word of the day toilet paper," Monica joked. "And, if you wouldn't mind, would you please stop crushing me?"  
  
"Not a problem." He got up, and then he helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"As much as I'm going to be." She rubbed her side. "Don't worry, no permanent damage done." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Phoebe walked up the stairs and into the hall. "What's this? Why are we all in the hall?" She thinks for a second. "Hey cool! That rhymed!"  
  
"Wow Phoebes!" Joey exclaims. "You should be a poet. You would be a marvelous poet."  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Monica all glare at Chandler, who shrugs as Phoebe says, "I would, wouldn't I? I would be a good poet. I just didn't know it. Hey! I rhymed again!"  
  
"Okay, so I think I'm gonna go get dressed now…" Monica says, making the quickest escape that she could.  
  
It was only when she was in her room alone when she remembered Chandler's comment from the night before. "What was it that he said," she wondered to herself, and then it came to her. "Your someone is probably waiting just around the corner, and you'll trip over him tomorrow morning on your way to get the paper."  
  
"The question is," she thought to herself, "What does it mean?"  
  
And that's gonna do it for now… I might continue it, I'm not sure yet. It depends on what you think of it. Should I continue it? Yes? No? PLEASE REVIEW. I would appreciate any feedback that you have on this because it's my first fanfic, but please don't nag me about spelling or grammar because I already know that I can't do either one right. Any ideas or suggestions will be taken into consideration. Thanks ~Audrey 


	2. That's The Way It Is

Someone To Watch Over Me~  
  
Chapter 2: That's The Way It Is  
  
Disclaimer: They're mine!! All mine!! Okay, maybe not, but a girl can dream…  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own the song either. Celine Dion sings it.  
  
Hey! How's everyone today? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Spring break is a wonderful thing! Anyway, I wasn't really sure exactly where I was gonna go with this, but I was driving home from my quartet rehearsal this morning (which was a very interesting rehearsal, I enjoyed it very much. I love the piece we're playing. Why do I care, you're asking. Well I don't know, but I don't know a lot of things). Back to the point, I was stuck in traffic this morning and I was listening to the radio. When I heard this song on the radio, I had some inspiration. Enough about me, just read it…  
  
That same morning:  
  
Monica comes out of her room ready for work and sits down with the other five to have breakfast. She's feeling a little weird about tripping over Chandler and really weird about what he had said the night before. She shook it off and decided that she just needed to get a little more sleep. 'Maybe I should get some sleeping pills' she thought. 'Then I'll be fine.'  
  
"Hey Mon," Rachel was saying. "Earth to Monica. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nope, I'm just a little tired," she covered with a fairly convincing yawn and continued. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was just asking you if you wanted a date tomorrow night. You remember Angela Forrester from high school, right? Well, her brother's friend just moved here a month ago, and Angie called me and asked if I would introduce him to some people. His name is Brian and he's a doctor and you guys could double with me and Ross. I talked to him on the phone and he seems like a really nice guy."  
  
"Do you know anything else about him?"  
  
"I've seen a picture of him; he's cute." She sees Ross glaring at her and adds, "But not as cute as you, honey." She hugs him and mouths "Definitely cuter." She continues, "He's a doctor and he's cute. What else do you need to know?"  
  
"Criminal records usually help," Phoebe says (as only Phoebe can). "And you should make sure that he doesn't eat chalk either" (A/N: My friend did that last year. It was really funny.) "Because you wouldn't want to go through what I went through with Carl."  
  
"Alright," Rachel rolls her eyes, "We'll have all past criminal and chalk- related experiences outlined for you Mon. So, what do you say? Will you do it?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Hmm… she thought. There are a lot of reasons why not. But why fight it? At least she wouldn't be completely alone with the guy if he turned out to be a total creep. 'And, who knows, I might even like the guy.' She thought. "But the chalk-related experience records aren't really necessary." She laughed and was out the door to work before anyone had time to say anything. "Honestly," she muttered to herself. "Some days I think that she really is possessed."  
  
*******  
  
(A/N: We're gonna make a little jump here and say that Monica is the head chef at Allesandro's from the beginning and that there's only one person on the staff who'll speak to her. Her name is Bridie and she's played by, oh, I don't know, you decide)  
  
Later that day:  
  
Monica was at work, and they were having an unusually large number of customers during the regular lunch rush. She could tell that it was going to be a long day.  
  
"Hey Monica?" It was the assistant chef that Monica had helped hire. She was just a year or so younger than Monica and was really sweet. She reminded Monica a lot of a combination of Rachel and Phoebe. She was the only person who worked at the restaurant that would talk to her; the two of them were pretty much shunned by everyone else at work.  
  
"Yeah Bridie?"  
  
"Do you mind if I turn on the radio? Cuz I'm getting really stressed out by all of these people. And, from the looks of it, it's not gonna let up very soon."  
  
"No problem. Anything to distract myself from my thoughts today. Something that my friend said to me last night is really bothering me."  
  
"Which one?" Bridie didn't really even need to ask; she heard Monica talk about her friends all the time.  
  
"Chandler."  
  
She figured. Bridie couldn't figure out why those two weren't together for the life of her. She had thought that they were when she first started working for Monica. Chandler came by and took her to lunch. But Monica had been dating that older guy, her dad's best friend. No wonder they hadn't worked out. That Richard guy was just, well, there was something about him that she hadn't liked. She didn't understand how Monica could waste her time on someone like him. She flipped the switch on the radio and played with the dial until she found a station that wasn't in Lebanese. (I think that was where Allesandro said he was from, correct me if I'm wrong).  
  
Monica sighed. She hoped that this Brian that Rachel had set her up with would turn out to be a decent guy. Then maybe her mom would get off her back. She listened to the first song that came on the radio. She would just have to give it time…  
  
I can read your mind  
  
And I know your story  
  
I see what you're going through (yeah)  
  
1 It's an uphill climb  
  
And I'm feeling sorry  
  
But I know it will come to you  
  
Don't surrender  
  
'Cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you question me  
  
For a simple answer  
  
I don't know what to say (no)  
  
But it's plain to see  
  
If you stick together  
  
You're gonna find the way  
  
So don't surrender  
  
'Cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
When life is empty  
  
With no tomorrow  
  
And loneliness comes to call  
  
Baby don't worry  
  
Forget your sorrow  
  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all  
  
When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is, babe  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
  
  
And Monica felt better. She knew that it would work out somehow, someday. It just had to. In spite of herself, she was smiling.  
  
"Someone's feeling a little less stressed out now, yes?"  
  
"I have a date tomorrow night."  
  
"Ohhh, now we get to the good stuff. So, what's his name?"  
  
"His name is Brian, he's a doctor, and by tomorrow Phoebes will probably have made Rachel get me a list of all of his previous experiences with chalk, which is a long story that I don't want to get into now."  
  
"I wasn't gonna ask about the chalk thing."  
  
"It's usually better if you don't."  
  
"Hey, if it doesn't work out between you two, will you give him my number?"  
  
Monica laughed. "Sure. But the last time you went out with one of my old boyfriends, didn't you end up running up and down the fire escape of your aunt's building completely drunk?"  
  
"No that was the time before last. The last time I went out with one of your rejects, I got myself covered in Tapioca pudding."  
  
"Yet you still seem surprising excited about repeating past mistakes. And why? The world may never know." The two chefs laugh through the rest of the lunch rush before they could finally break for their own lunch. Monica's spirits had been lifted up considerably. 'Maybe today won't be so bad after all,' she thought. 'Even if it doesn't work out between me and Brian.'  
  
*******  
  
But two weeks later, things were going really well between Monica and Brian. Monica and Chandler had been a little awkward around each other for a couple of days, but that had cleared up rather easily on the surface. Monica was able to throw whatever consideration that she had given to what Chandler said to her that night when they were watching the movie to one side as she began to fall for Brian. Chandler, on the other hand, was a basket case. He had been so depressed one night that he called Janice up and they had gotten back together. That, however, was a short-lived comfort to him, and he dumped her again (how many times does this make it…) after a short five hours of a relationship, which made Joey a very happy roommate.  
  
Two weeks into Monica and Brian's relationship was also four weeks after Monica had broken up with Richard. Everyone was really surprised that Monica had gotten into another serious relationship right after breaking up with Richard, none of them moreso than Monica. But Brian was a really nice guy; everyone really liked him- even Chandler, though he hated to admit it. And, as Rachel put it, "When the right guy comes along, you just can't fight it." Although when she said this, Monica pointed out that it was a little early to be calling him "the one," but Rachel refused to listen to her.  
  
Rachel herself was flying high. She had just gotten a job at Bloomingdale's, and her one-year anniversary with Ross was coming up. Even when Monica caught the flu from someone at work, Rachel wasn't extremely worried about her best friend. She just figured that it would take a few days for her to get over it and, knowing Monica, she would be extremely irritable. Monica hated being sick even more than she did. But just when you think things are going really well and that you're on top of the world, life decides that you're just a little too happy. And it's always then that life chooses to pull you down off of the mountain.  
  
It all started when Ross began to get jealous of all of the time Rachel had to spend with her new co-worker Mark. Between all of the time that she was putting into her new job and all of the stress that she was now under, he felt like she didn't care about him anymore, and she accused him of not trusting her. They were in the middle of a heated argument on the night of their anniversary. They were so frustrated with each other and the circumstances that they didn't even notice Monica coming into the apartment, going immediately into the bathroom, and shutting the door. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, sobbing, ran into her room, and slammed the door. It was only then that Ross and Rachel noticed that she had even come home from work.  
  
"Do you think she's okay, Rach?"  
  
"I thought she was going out with Brian tonight. Do you think they had a fight?"  
  
"No, Brian's out of town this weekend. He's at some C.H.E conference thing. I don't really know."  
  
"Oh right. He's at a C.M.E. conference. It stands for continuing medical education I think. Doctors have to get a certain number of credits each year to stay doctors, or something like that." (A/N: Both of my parents are doctors and they have to go to those conferences. I'm not quite sure exactly how it works, but that's the general idea. Some conferences are just a couple of days and others last longer.)  
  
"Nature calls, so I think I'll go use your bathroom," Ross says, but he immediately comes out of the bathroom, holding a positive pregnancy test (I bet you saw that one coming…). "So!" he yells. "This is why you've been so distant! What is your problem?!?! Were you just never going to tell me, the father? Or is that it? Am I not the father?"  
  
"Ross," Rachel cries silently, "That's not mine. Listen to me. It's NOT mine!!! And I can't believe that you would even accuse me of cheating on you! So I've been a little preoccupied with my job, that doesn't mean that I don't still love you!!!"  
  
"Well then, how do you explain this?"  
  
"STOP IT! Both of you!" Monica had come out of her room, her eyes red. She had obviously been crying. "Now I love you both, but you guys are gonna have to stop fighting if you want to make this work. Why don't you guys just let it go for tonight? You can talk it out tomorrow after you've gotten some sleep. Rach, you've gotta remember that Ross loves you; he just misses you. And Ross, she's telling the truth. The test is mine."  
  
Without another word, Monica goes back into her room and flings herself down on the bed in another fit of tears, leaving her best friend and her brother staring after her, wondering what on earth is going on.  
  
  
  
That's gonna just about do me in for the day. I know that this part is pretty predictable, but aren't they all predictable in one way or another (like C&M almost always get together). And remember, things aren't always as they seem…  
  
Oh yeah, and the chalk idea and Phoebe's old boyfriend Carl aren't mine either. It was referenced in an early episode, I think maybe it was the pilot, about Phoebe's boyfriend who ate chalk. Although one of my friends ate some last year on a dare, which was amusing.  
  
Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, and again, constructive criticism is encouraged. PLEASE REVIEW unless you want me to bring Janice back again and have Chandler and Janice live happily ever after. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to give away the ending, j/k. I would never do that with Janice. Now Kathy, well, she's another story…  
  
You know what to do… Hit that little button at the bottom of the page… 


	3. Everything You Want

Someone To Watch Over Me~  
  
Chapter 3: Everything You Want  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, they're still not mine…  
  
Okay, this chapter is really just a bridge between the last chapter and the next, so it probably won't be very good at all (not that the last two were either, but…). Anyway, the song is sung by Vertical Horizon (I don't own it, I just use it, so please don't sue me).  
  
This one starts right where the last one left off:  
  
And suddenly, Ross and Rachel's problems didn't seem as important to them anymore. Ross went into "big brother" mode and started pacing around, muttering "Who did this to my baby sister? I'll kick his ass! I will!"  
  
Rachel, once she had recovered from the initial shock, went into "best friend" mode, trying to figure out how to calm Ross down enough that she could comfort Monica. To make matters worse, Rachel heard Phoebe coming up the stairs singing 'Smelly Cat' and trying to teach it to Joey. As much as she loved the two of them, 'Smelly Cat' was not what Monica need right now.  
  
"Look Ross," she started. "You're gonna have to stop pacing and help me. Can you go out there and distract Joey and Phoebes? Start talking about evolution or something else that you can get Phoebe arguing about and then try to get Joey involved or something. I just really need to talk to Monica about this right now."  
  
"I would only do this for you," he says, and he goes and catches the two of them right as they were about to come into the apartment. He talks to them for a few seconds, and you can see Phoebe really getting into their argument. Ross starts to move towards the stairs, and Phoebe follows, still arguing. Joey follows behind, not really knowing what was going on.  
  
With that accomplished, Rachel could talk to Monica about the pregnancy test. She shut the apartment door, which had remained open when Ross, Joey, and Phoebe had left in a hurry. Then she knocked on Monica's bedroom door before poking her head in. "Mon," she asked, "You okay?" She sat down on Monica's bed next to where Monica had flung herself.  
  
Monica lifted her head off of the bed. "What do you think? I mean I was really over Richard, and now…" she trailed off.  
  
"Oh honey, you don't know for sure yet. It might have been a false positive. Those things happen all the time. Why don't you take another test?"  
  
"Come on Rach, realistically speaking, what are the odds of this being a false positive? Plus I'm showing all of the symptoms. I'm late; I've had this flu-like thing that I thought I had just picked up at work; I've been nauseated." She thinks for a second. "You know, the ironic thing is that this is the reason that we broke up in the first place. I don't think I'm even gonna tell him."  
  
"But you have to tell him."  
  
"Why, it's not like I even really would want him to be a part of the baby's life so why bother. I'll be able to handle it financially, so why ask him for emotional support that he either isn't going to give or doesn't want to give."  
  
"You have a point, but he's still the father. Maybe he'd change his mind?"  
  
"I doubt it. He has grandchildren older than this baby is."  
  
"You know whatever happens, we'll all be here for you. I'll make a doctor's appointment for you; I'll go with you; anything you need." Rachel hugs her. Monica was really grateful that she had friends like her. Then she thought of something else.  
  
"What about Brian? And my parents? I'm gonna be disowned."  
  
"No you're not, honey. Even if she is a bitch sometimes, she still loves you. And this would be you giving her a grandchild. I know she would support Ross and me if I got pregnant."  
  
"That's because it would be Ross' baby too. I know she already likes you more than me. She probably likes Carol more than me."  
  
"Mon, don't freak out yet. I think that you should take another test, k?"  
  
"But I only bought one."  
  
"You don't think that I don't have a spare lying around here somewhere, just in case of an emergency?"  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Monica, Rachel, and Chandler were sitting in the examining room at the doctor's office, the second pregnancy test having been positive as well. Monica had told Chandler about the pregnancy, and he and Rachel had taken the day off of work to come to the doctor's appointment with her. When Dr. Smith came into the room, Rachel was sitting in the chair against the wall, and Chandler was holding Monica's hand, trying more to calm himself down then to calm her down. He was so mad at Richard. Richard didn't know what he had, and look what he'd done. Chandler vowed silently that he would do anything to make this easier on Monica.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Geller. I'm Dr. Smith. Is this the proud father-to-be?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, it's Miss Geller, and he's just a friend," she said. "This is Chandler Bing and Rachel Green."  
  
Just a friend. She would never know how much those words stung.  
  
"Alright, you've taken a home pregnancy test, right?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"So this test isn't gonna be anything new because I always said that the day a woman got more than one home test to be false positive would be the day that hell froze over and pigs flew there."  
  
Monica had resigned herself to her fate; there was only one person that she dreaded telling more than her parents.  
  
*******  
  
"What's she doing?" Phoebe asked Rachel. Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey were in Monica and Rachel's apartment. Brian had just gotten back from his conference, and he and Monica were in her room. She was just about break up with him because she didn't want to have to tell him about the baby and have him break up with her. Everyone else, except for Ross who was with Ben, had just gotten back from a movie. They were all very worried about Monica. Joey was so worried that he had proposed to her, an offer that Monica had politely refused. Just then, the phone rang, and Chandler picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he listened for a second. She's right here, hold on. He covered the receiver with his hand. "It's the doctor. What do I do?"  
  
"Give me the phone, fool!" Rachel said. "This is Monica." She listens, "Oh well, okay then. Thank you."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Rachel ignores them and flings the door to Monica's bedroom open. "Monica! Monica!" She yells.  
  
"Is this really important?" Monica wasn't looking forward to doing this in the first place; she really didn't want to prolong her misery.  
  
"Well I just wanted to ask you if you had seen any pigs flying towards hell?" Rachel prayed silently that Monica would get her hint. She heard Chandler trying to stop Phoebe from continuing to shout 'Oh! I saw two yesterday!' and Joey from asking 'Where Phoebes? I wanna see.'  
  
It took Monica a second, but she caught on, after getting a puzzled look from Brian. "It's some weird contest thing that my friends are having. A bet or something I think." Then she mouthed 'I'll explain later.'  
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna leave you two alone, but…" she was cut off by Monica.  
  
"Wait, Rach. I need to talk to you for a second." She grabbed Rachel by the wrist and dragged her into her room. "What was that about?!?!"  
  
"Dr. Smith called and said that he was going to have to go on a search for pigs flying to a frozen-over hell now because you aren't pregnant."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, apparently you had some really weird infection that's been going around. He wrote you a prescription, and you can pick it up tomorrow. He's not quite sure where the two false positives fit in, but in the scheme of things, doesn't this work out for the best?"  
  
"Well yeah," she says, wiping tears from her eyes, "But I think a part of me really wanted this baby, even though it was Richard's." Rachel hugs her before she continues. "I had better go back to Brian before he really suspects something. I'll explain everything to him in a little while. But can you do me a huge favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you tell the others for me? I just really don't want to talk about it or even think about it, you know?"  
  
"No problem. Chandler will help me; I think he figured it out when I told you."  
  
"You guys are the greatest."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that," Chandler grinned as he walked into the room. "But I'm not gonna argue with you."  
  
*******  
  
When Monica told Brian about everything that happened while he was away, she was expecting him to break up with her then and there. Instead, he took her in his arms and told her that everything was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to let it bother him. And five months later, they were still together and very much in love, or so it seemed. Monica knew that Brian was a great guy, and she thought that she was in love with him. But she kept having these dreams at night that she would be cooking dinner and her husband would come home and wrap his arms around her and she would turn around to kiss him, but then everything would disappear. She couldn't figure out what the dreams meant, but she also couldn't figure out why she couldn't see Brian in the dreams, if things were really going so well between them.  
  
Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
But under skinned knees  
  
And the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
Joey had a new girlfriend. Her name was Kathy, and Monica could tell that Chandler really liked her. She didn't know why it made her feel so uncomfortable. 'You're in love with Brian,' she kept telling herself. Finally she convinced herself that she was just worried about Chandler getting himself hurt. It was never a good thing to fall for one of Joey's girlfriends. 'That's it,' she told herself. 'You're just worried that he'll get hurt.'  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another  
  
Wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
As much as Chandler wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to hate Brian. And he really wanted to. But he made her happy, so Chandler would just suck it up and deal with it. 'It's never gonna happen with Monica,' he told himself, 'So you had better get over it.'  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
And I don't know  
  
Why  
  
Why  
  
And I don't know  
  
And then, he made one of the worst mistakes he ever made in his life.  
  
  
  
Part three is done! Yea! Please, please, please review! It would make me very happy…  
  
I know this was, again, predictable, but I've got some interesting ideas for future chapters *if you review* , hint hint… 


	4. Here Is Gone

Someone To Watch Over Me  
  
Chapter Four: Here is Gone  
  
Disclaimer: What else can I say? I really don't own them. I don't make any money off of this. If I did, do you honestly think I would baby-sit for those three little monsters on a semi-regular basis (meaning about two times a year LOL)? I don't own the song either. It's from the Goo Goo Dolls' CD Gutterflower, and I'm listening to it now, so…  
  
I'm not really sure if people are actually interested in this, but I'm writing it anyway. I really should be doing my homework, but I'm not 'cause I had a terrible afternoon yesterday, got almost no sleep last night, came home from school sick, and had to miss dance this afternoon. So if you are actually reading this, that works out pretty well for you… (Side note after finishing: I started this on Monday…)  
  
This is gonna start about one month after the last part left off (Monica and Brian have been dating for almost seven months). Since I haven't written this in ages, you may want to go back and refresh your memory…  
  
It was Thanksgiving, and all six friends (Brian was on call and Kathy was, well we'll get into that later) were at Monica and Rachel's apartment. Although in about eight months it would no longer be Monica and Rachel's apartment. Ross had proposed to Rachel, and the gang had been consumed with wedding plans. Everyone was so happy that they had managed to work out their problems and stay together. Judy was especially happy because it looked as if both of her children would be getting married soon. Brian was everything that she had ever hoped that her daughter would find in a man. He was smart, he was a doctor, he was handsome, he was good to her, he was respected by all of his colleagues, and he was a genuinely nice person.  
  
And yet, Monica still couldn't see the man in her dreams.  
  
Everyone was seated at the table for Thanksgiving dinner. Well, everyone except for Chandler, that is. Chandler was actually spending Thanksgiving inside a box to prove to Joey that he was a good friend. Chandler had made a huge mistake, the mistake to end all other mistakes, and now he was trying desperately to make up for it. He had done the unthinkable. He had done the unimaginable. He had kissed Joey's girlfriend.  
  
It had taken Joey this long to even speak to him. If Chandler could just hold out a few more hours, he would at least be partially forgiven. Just a few more hours. When the seconds felt like minutes, two more hours might seem a bit unreasonable. But not in this case.  
  
It was right as they finished Thanksgiving dinner that Kathy decided to make her grand entrance. Joey even allowed her to speak to Chandler through the box, although Chandler was not permitted to respond.  
  
She and Chandler had been dating since 'the incident,' but she decided to break it off because she didn't want to come between two best friends. In a way, it was better that Chandler couldn't speak.  
  
Kathy sighed, turned around, and left the apartment, trying not to look back.  
  
If anything was going to happen, Joey was going to have to make the first move.  
  
Joey nodded at the others, and they helped him open the box for Chandler to get out. Joey and Chandler shared one of their special hugs briefly, but Joey urged him to go after Kathy.  
  
"You still have time to catch her," Joey said to Chandler. He did.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Mon," Rachel asked, as she tried on the 100th wedding dress that day. "What do you think of this one?" It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was nearly five months until the wedding. Rachel had gone into shopping-mode like they had never seen it before. She re-defined the term 'shop-a- holic.' But she wanted her wedding to be perfect. And perfect it would be.  
  
"It's just as good as the other 500 that you've tried this week, Rach," she smiled at her best friend and shook her head. "You look great in all of them. Just pick one."  
  
"I have one more to try on here," she said.  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Yes, just one. I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure, Rach," Monica couldn't help laughing to herself. She already knew exactly what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. She'd be able to find it within a matter of hours, not a matter of weeks.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Rachel asked when she finally emerged.  
  
"Oh Rach, it looks beautiful."  
  
"This is the dress. I can feel it."  
  
"It really is a great dress."  
  
"See Mon, this is why you try on the other 500 dresses first…"  
  
"So where to next?"  
  
"Well, first we're gonna go look at the flower arrangements and then…"  
  
Monica stopped listening after item seven on Rachel's list. Not because she wasn't interested, but because she became lost in her own thoughts. She had never felt her own marriage seem so far off in the future. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with Brian. It was something more complex then that. Even Monica herself didn't realize it quite yet.  
  
*******  
  
Brian was taking her out to dinner that same Saturday evening. He had been working a lot recently, and this was the first Saturday that he had, had off in almost a month and a half. Monica seemed a little distant to him on the cab ride to the restaurant. But then again, they had been fairly distant with each other over the past few weeks, probably even the past few months. He wasn't just accusing Monica; he knew that he was guilty of the exact same thing. What had happened? Had they just stopped trying to make it work? Or had it ever been there in the first place?  
  
You and I got something  
  
But it's all and then it's nothing to me  
  
And I got my defenses  
  
When it comes to your intentions for me  
  
And we wake up in the breakdown  
  
Of the things we never thought we could be  
  
I'm not the one who broke you  
  
I'm not the one you should fear  
  
What do you got to move you darling  
  
I thought I lost you somewhere  
  
But you were never really ever there at all  
  
And I want to get free talk to me  
  
I can feel you falling  
  
And I wanted to be all you need  
  
Somehow here is gone  
  
He watched Monica pick at her chicken carelessly. He had never seen her pick at her food like that before. Her eyes wandered around the restaurant subconsciously, and there was an awkward air between them.  
  
I have no solution  
  
To the sound of this pollution in me  
  
And I was not the answer  
  
So forget you ever thought it was me  
  
I'm not the one who broke you  
  
I'm not the one you should fear  
  
What do you got to move you darling  
  
I thought I lost you somewhere  
  
But you were never really ever there at all  
  
And I want to get free talk to me  
  
I can feel you falling  
  
And I wanted to be all you need  
  
Somehow here is gone  
  
She knew it was over. It had been over for a long time. But neither one of them wanted to be the first to admit it.  
  
And I don't need the fallout of all the past  
  
That's here between us  
  
And I'm not holding on  
  
And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here  
  
And I want to get free talk to me  
  
I can feel you falling  
  
I know it's out there  
  
I know it's out there  
  
I can feel you falling  
  
I know it's out there  
  
I know it's out there  
  
1 Somehow here is gone  
  
The tension was evident, the silence deafening. They both knew what they had to do. You can't keep pretending forever.  
  
Finally, Brian spoke.  
  
*******  
  
"We're back!" Rachel yelled as she and Ross flung the door to Monica's apartment. Monica, Phoebe, and Joey all ran and hugged them.  
  
"How was the honeymoon?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah baby," Joey said.  
  
"It was wonderful," Rachel ignored Joey's comment. "We have gifts for everyone, but we left them back at our place."  
  
"We want to hear all about it." Monica said. But she was interrupted by Bridie and Brian, who were now dating and had become a part of the group.  
  
"Hey Ross. Hey Rachel. How was the honeymoon?"  
  
"We were just about to tell everyone about it," Ross said.  
  
"Let's go down and get some coffee," Rachel suggested. "That plane trip was really exhausting."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Chandler and Kathy?" Brian asked.  
  
"No, Chandler just left for the airport to go to that business meeting or whatever it was that he's been complaining about all week." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Let's go then," Phoebe said.  
  
They got down to the coffeehouse and sat down in their usual spot, and as she had planned it, Kathy entered a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey Kathy. What's that?" Phoebe motioned to her hand.  
  
"Chandler didn't tell you?" She seemed slightly confused.  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"Well, I'm surprised he didn't tell you already, but," she took a breath and continued, "We're getting married."  
  
That's all for now, folks. Yeah, I know it's a little cut up, but I needed to make it go faster or this fic would keep going forever… Plus, my dad should be getting here any minute now and I want this chapter finished. Please review. It would make me very happy, and it's been quite a week… There's only one chapter left to go, which I may or may not write, depending on what you think. 


	5. Something Good

Someone To Watch Over Me  
  
Chapter 5: Something Good  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah… um… I don't own them. Shocking, isn't it? And yeah, the song is from The Sound of Music… And no I don't own that either…  
  
I meant to get this one finished on Memorial Day, but I'm just starting it now… It was a major struggle to find a song for this part. Plus, I've been just a *little* busy these past couple of weeks. Maybe I wasn't being all that productive, but that's beyond the point. The important thing is everything is back to normal… Okay, so we're never normal (and by the way, I still don't know what that word means Ez…) but we're back to our usual craziness… I bet the only people still reading this are the people that know what I'm talking about… Or maybe not…  
  
One last thing: This chapter is dedicated to DMG. I'm so glad you're better :)  
  
Chandler sighed and stared out the window of the airplane. The truth was, he hadn't been at a business meeting all weekend. He had been in Florida trying to clear his head and sort out his thoughts. Unfortunately now he was even more confused than when he left.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Things with Kathy had always been a little awkward, considering the way that they got together, but he had hoped that it would be smoothed over after a while. Though no one else in the group knew, things were going downhill for Chandler and Kathy. It wasn't even very noticeable, but it was becoming a little more apparent to Chandler every day.  
  
Kathy seemed insecure about their relationship, and she got jealous whenever Chandler hung out with the gang without her. It looked to him as though she didn't like him spending so much time with the other girls, especially when he was with Monica. Kathy knew that they were best friends, and she had told him that it didn't bother her. He wanted to believe her, but she gave herself away. For an actress, she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.  
  
And on top of that, there was the whole Monica thing that he still hadn't fully worked through. He had thought that he would be get over Monica, that being with Kathy would prove that it was just a crush, that he would move on. But the more he tried to convince himself that he was over Monica, the more and more confused he was about his relationship with Kathy.  
  
He hoped that the weekend away would clear his head and give him some space. His time to himself had been beneficial as far as giving himself some breathing room was concerned. He had never realized just how little Kathy let him hang out with his friends.  
  
But even now, as he sat staring out the airplane window, he still couldn't figure out what to do about his feelings for Monica. He finally had acknowledged that they were still there, but he didn't know how to handle them.  
  
The plane had just landed, and Chandler groaned inwardly, almost dreading his return. He doubted that Kathy would be waiting for him outside the gate, and he wasn't actually too disappointed at that. But he wondered if the rest of the gang would be. Maybe. He didn't know anymore. Since he had been with Kathy there were a lot of things he wasn't so sure of.  
  
He grabbed his bag and walked out into the terminal. He looked up and scanned the area to see if anyone was waiting for him. He saw no one. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed that no one had come to meet him. He knew he wasn't expecting Kathy to, but he had hoped that at least someone would think of him.  
  
But just as he turned to leave, he saw Monica run up to the gate, looking slightly flustered and a little stressed. Nevertheless, she greeted him immediately and asked him about his trip as they walked through the airport. Chandler hadn't packed very much for the weekend. Everything had fit into his carry-on, so they didn't have to wait for baggage claim.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Boring. The usual."  
  
"Aren't all conferences like that though?" She laughed. "At least yours was in Florida. Mine are always in boring places."  
  
"When you're inside the whole weekend, it doesn't matter where the conference is," he lied. He hated lying to her of all people, but he didn't see any other way around it.  
  
"So, do you have any other big news?" She asked, as though she knew something he didn't.  
  
"What do you mean, Mon?"  
  
"Anything. We hardly ever talk like we used to." She paused momentarily, choosing her next words carefully before she continued. "Anything new with you and Kathy?"  
  
"No. Why?" He was a little suspicious. Did she know that things weren't going go well between them?  
  
"Just wondering. You guys seem to be spending a lot of time together. I just wanted to know if anything new or interesting was up with you two." He was bluffing. Maybe he had wanted to surprise them.  
  
"Nope. Nothing at all." He smiled at her. It was actually more of a half smile, but it seemed to break the building tension. They got in a cab and made their way back to the apartment.  
  
*******  
  
Chandler started to go into his apartment, but Monica stopped him. "Everyone is waiting for you over at my apartment. You haven't even seen Ross and Rachel since they got back from their honeymoon."  
  
"Alright, but only for a few minutes." He really just wanted to crawl into his bed and lie there all day. He would only do this for Monica. He hoped she knew that.  
  
Monica opened the door to apartment 20 and took Chandler's bag from him as the rest of the gang yelled 'Surprise' or 'Congratulations' and ran over to hug him.  
  
Chandler was in shock. They had set up a party for him. And for what? They never had a welcome home party for him when he went away to conferences. "What do you mean, congratulations?" He managed to ask them.  
  
"Well, you usually congratulate someone when they're getting married," Rachel answered him. The whole gang was a little confused. They didn't understand why Chandler hadn't told them about getting married in the first place. He was making it seem as if he had no idea that he was getting married.  
  
Chandler was in shock. He was getting married? What were they talking about? And why hadn't he been informed of this? "Explain please." He tried to sound as calm and rational as he could, but he failed miserably.  
  
"Explain?" Ross said incredulously. "There's not much to explain. Kathy told us your secret."  
  
"What secret? Am I the only person who doesn't know about this?"  
  
"Kathy told us. She told us that you guys were getting married."  
  
Chandler was waiting for them to break down and tell him that it was a joke. But they didn't. They just stood there, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"I… I… I can't believe this." He stammered. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I never proposed to Kathy. I had no idea I was engaged."  
  
"You mean she lied to us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"That bitch. No one lies to Phoebe Buffay and gets away with it." Phoebe started out the door.  
  
"Wait, Phoebes." Monica said. "Maybe we should let Chandler talk to her first."  
  
"Yeah. Go talk to her Chandler. That's the only way you'll figure out what happened." Brian said. He had no regrets about his break up with Monica (he now realized that it was bound to happen anyway and that they are so much better off as friends). He was happy with Bridie now, and he wanted all of his friends to be in love like they were and like Ross and Rachel were.  
  
*******  
  
"Kathy," Chandler started, as she opened the door to her apartment.  
  
"Oh hey Chandler," she said. She didn't even hug him or ask him how his 'conference' was. She knew why he was here. She had been so stupid. She never should have done what she did.  
  
"I'm guessing you know why I'm here." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I know I was wrong." She looked away.  
  
"The question is 'why did you do it?'"  
  
"I just… I don't… I don't know, really. In all honesty, I guess it was Todd. He was my boyfriend before Joey, and I really loved him. Then we 'took a break' and he slept with someone else." (A/N: Yeah, I know I'm totally ripping off the Ross/Rachel/Chloe story… but that didn't happen to Ross and Rachel in this one, so I'm 'borrowing' it [or perhaps collecting it *laughs at her crazy family*] and using it here). "To make a long story short, I just found out that he's marrying her, and I guess I just got jealous. I don't know why I thought it would make me feel better by making everyone think that I was engaged to you."  
  
"Kathy, look at me." He waited until she turned her face back towards his. "You're a good person and a good friend, but let's face it. You and I were never meant to be. Your heart had always been somewhere else, and as I'm just now learning, so has mine." He paused for a moment to let everything sink in. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." He kissed her on the cheek and left the apartment, without a look back.  
  
She watched from the window as he walked out of the building and called a cab. As the cab faded away into the distance, she whispered "Goodbye Chandler. Good luck." And that was it. He was gone.  
  
*******  
  
He didn't go back to his apartment immediately. He didn't want to have to answer everyone's questions right away. Instead he had the cab driver drop him off at Central Park. He wandered around there for an hour or so, trying to sort out his thoughts, before he headed to Central Perk to get some coffee.  
  
Ross had been sitting at the table by the window when he saw Chandler enter the coffeehouse, order his drink, and sit down in one of their regular seats with his back to Ross.  
  
"What happened man?" Ross asked him.  
  
"We broke up. I don't really mind though. It's been coming for a little while now and we just never dealt with it. Our hearts belong with someone else."  
  
"Oh really. And who would that someone else be." Ross was intrigued. He had no idea that Chandler and Kathy had been having problems.  
  
"Oh just someone. It's never gonna happen with her though."  
  
"You never know Chandler. Look at Rachel and I. I've loved her since high school, and I never thought we'd have a chance. Then I took your advice and moved on, but I was never as happy with Julie as I knew I would be with Rachel. Rachel and I have had our problems and made our fair share of mistakes, but we made it. And we're gonna have each other for the rest of our lives. Chandler, if you love this girl, go tell her that. You'll always regret it if you don't."  
  
"Thanks, man." He didn't know if he had the courage to do this, but deep down, he knew that Ross was right. He stood up, left the coffeehouse, and knocked on the door to Monica's apartment.  
  
He waited anxiously. He hated it when Ross was right.  
  
*******  
  
Monica was worried about Chandler. She didn't know why he had been gone for so long. Maybe he couldn't find Kathy. Or maybe they had made up somehow and were working things out.  
  
She felt a little guilty about it, but she didn't want them to work things out. She had finally figured out why things hadn't worked out between her and Brian. She hadn't known it at the time, but she had looked at Chandler in a whole new light since that night a long time ago when they had watched Mr. Holland's Opus.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Mon." Chandler said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him. "Come on in. I want to know what happened."  
  
"Well," he started, sitting down on the sofa and beckoning for her to sit next to him. "I went over there and she told me that she was sorry and that she didn't really know what possessed her to tell you guys that we were getting married. Something to do with her ex-boyfriend and a break and that he was getting married, to make the shortened version even shorter. So we broke up. And to tell you the truth, that was probably the easiest breakup I've ever been a part of."  
  
"That's crazy. Who would ever suggest a break if they loved the person?" She laughed. (A/N: I couldn't resist). "But I'm really sorry about you and Kathy."  
  
"Don't be sorry. My heart has always belonged to someone else."  
  
"Well then, if you know who it is, go get her." Monica hid her disappointment that she obviously wasn't that someone. If she was, then why on earth would he be sitting on her sofa talking to her about this mystery girl?  
  
"The thing is, I don't know what to do or say to her. What would you suggest?"  
  
"Depends on the girl, but I don't think it would matter as long as you tell her how you feel about her."  
  
"Well, then, here goes nothing." He paused momentarily, and she wondered why he didn't just go find the mystery girl. "Monica," he began, "I love you." And it was the first time he'd ever spoken those three words and really meant them.  
  
He held his breath. Now it was up to her.  
  
Perhaps I had a wicked childhood,  
  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth.  
  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
  
There must've been a moment of truth.  
  
For here you are, standing there loving me.  
  
Whether or not you should.  
  
So, somewhere in my youth or childhood  
  
I must have done something good.  
  
At first, she couldn't believe it, didn't believe it. She hadn't been expecting it. (A/N: I bet you had though…). But it was true. He loved her. "I love you too, Chandler." She whispered. And he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
Nothing comes from nothing  
  
Nothing ever could  
  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
  
I must have done something good  
  
So here you are standing there loving me  
  
Whether or not you should  
  
So, somewhere in my youth or childhood  
  
I must have done something good  
  
The past didn't matter any more. They were in love and they were finally ready to admit it to themselves, and to each other. None of their other failed relationships or mistakes could change what they had. If anything, it would only make it better. They could learn from the past. And that just might make all the difference.  
  
Nothing comes from nothing  
  
Nothing ever could  
  
So somewhere in my youth  
  
Or childhood  
  
I must have done something  
  
Something good.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Two Years Later  
  
  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Chandler didn't need to be told twice.  
  
"I love you Monica," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her. He heard Joey say 'Yeah baby' as the rest of the congregation clapped.  
  
"It is my pleasure to present, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing." (A/N: No thanks to Jen the newbie, who doesn't have an excuse for not being able to help me remember what goes here, or to me, who should be able to remember what goes here but can't. Julie is excused because she's never been to a wedding in English. In case you didn't guess, I have no recollection of exactly how wedding's go…). Chandler looked over at his new wife. He couldn't be any happier. And he knew that she felt the exact same way. He didn't have to ask. He just knew. And that was how it should be.  
  
  
  
Woohoo!!! It's finished. That's all folks. And now I have to go study for my chemistry final. Wish me luck. And before you go, hit that little button in the bottom corner and drop a few words telling me what you thought. Please remember that this was my first fanfic, so if it sucked be constructive. ~Suds~ (Good grief guys, now I'm doing it too). 


End file.
